1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device for a transmission.
2. Related Art
A transmission that has multiple shift stages and changes an amount of power output from an engine of a vehicle for output has conventionally been known. A control device for such a transmission has been available. The control device can set any of plural modes as a shift change mode, and executes shift change control on the basis of the set shift change mode. In the shift change control, a gear ratio of the transmission is automatically controlled (for instance, see Japanese Patent No. 5786648).
In the shift change control of the transmission having the multiple shift stages, such a shift change mode is possibly set that an engine speed is maintained in a high state. In this case, compared to a case where any of the other shift change modes is set, the engine speed is maintained in the high state. Thus, acceleration performance can be improved, and this leads to expectation of improved drivability. However, in the shift change control of the transmission having the multiple shift stages, shift-change timing is influenced by a setting value of the gear ratio at the each shift stage. As a result, due to the setting value of the gear ratio at the each shift stage, the shift stage may be changed at different timing from a driver's intended timing, and the driver may receive a sense of discomfort.